A Ravens howl
by shadowstar888
Summary: A normal morning for the Titans when Slade appears again. Who is his new apprentice, whats his story. (bad at summaries, first fanfiction bare with me.) Some Raven and Beast Boy.
1. And so it begins

_**A Ravens howl.**_

Raven's pov:

I wake up first thing in the morning to hearing the alarms blaring. Quickly pulling on my uniform I phased out of my room and into the living room.

"Titans we got trouble" Robin said in his same old leader tone.

"You don't say, captain obvious." I grumbled in my usual monotone voice.

"Glad to know you made it on time raven, unlike some people." He said looking

around the room.

I looked to and noticed something was missing, or someone even if he should be called a something. Beast boy.

"I bet the little grass stain is sleeping still." Cyborg said

"Oh who will go wake our friend beast boy?" said star fire

I noticed that her grammar has gotten a lot better but still needs some work. She has been getting lessons from me and Robin.

"Raven you go wake him up, but don't send him to another diminution like last time. When your done fly over and join up."

Last time… oh ya he fell asleep on me during movie night and I woke him up by sending him to Jupiter.

"I always get this job, why can't cy do it."

"Cause I can't fly and ain't letting bird boy drive my baby."

I turned and marched away grumbling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After what seemed like hours and many threats to send him to mars we were on our ways at last but what I saw was worse than Beast boy's room by far.

Slade.

I took all three of the members that were there just to be on defense. Beast boy called out in his current eagle form to let the team know that he was here. He swooped down and transform into a mammoth. Right on que the team jumped back and Slade looked up to see a giant, green, mammoth. When it had seemed like we had won Slade lifted beast boy (still in mammoth form) and threw him. I caught him and set him down. I heard a sharp whistle that had come from Slade and saw that he had summoned what I guess was is new apprentice.

"Raven go after the new guy, the rest of us will take down Slade. Titans go"

I flew off to meet the new guy. He has jet black hair and piercing blue eyes that is hard to forget. I landed and we are put into a standoff. Immediately we are looking for openings, weaknesses, and powers. He's just a normal guy, I thought to myself.

"Don't let your guard down he works for Slade, and I sense something more to him." Knowledge said in a all knowing attitude.

He charged but i was ready. I threw up my shield just in time as he crashed into it with a hard kick that would have broken a few bones. I picked up a few cars and threw it. He dodged with ease we went on like this for awhile until he charged again and i wasn't ready. The next thing I know I am jammed into a building that made jelly.

"Ironic isn't it." in a giggly voice which is hard to ignore as Happy.

"Shut up and let me concentrate." With a finale laugh she left me alone.

I sighed and started looking around the old factory to see if I can find my for. I didn't realize how long we were fighting and i wonder if the others are ok. I'm really thankful for the full moon illuminating the area. I was about to leave and join the other when i hear a ear piercing scream and I spun around.

"There you are." I charge with a piece of an old pillar, and was not even half way there when I notice he was the one who screamed.

He was on the ground he rolled over into the shadows and let out another anguished cry that turned into a howl. All I saw were those ice cold, piercing blue eyes before I was knocked down again.


	2. The blood of a loved one

**A Ravens howl. Chapter 2**

_Last time on A Ravens howl:_

_All I saw were those ice-cold, piercing blue eyes before I was knocked down again._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A humanoid looking wolf was on top of me trying to tear into my flesh but thanks to my quick reflexes I put a muzzle made of my dark magic on him. I threw him off and back flipped on to my feet. The werewolf was on me in seconds and I barely dodged. I picked up a conveyor belt and threw it, but he slashed in half with his claws.

"I-Impossible." I stammered.

I'm running low on magic and I am running out of options. I knew on my own I can't stop him so I ran for it. First mistake, I took a look back and I saw it chasing me. The most disturbing part of this is he was smiling at me.

"I can't stop to ask." I told myself so I keep running and said mentally "Maybe the team had beaten Slade, or Slade fled the battle like he does a lot".

While terrible thoughts flashed through my mind I didn't notice the pot hole and I tripped. I grunted in pain and checked for injuries. A few scratches and soon to be bruises that will heal over night and… a broken ankle. Great.

I tried to get up but fell again when black dots danced across my vision, and I fell again. I rolled over on my stomach. He finally caught up and took his time. He started to smell me like I was his prey and wasn't sure if I was alive or not.

I thought to myself "He scares me but get your emotions under control and stay calm maybe he will think I'm dead and leave."

I guessed wrong. His nose nudged my bad ankle and I let out a forced yelp. He growled and clawed my back from my left shoulder to my right hip. I screamed in pain. It feels like acid. I tried to move but he was holding me down and apparently not done yet for he then bit into my right shoulder and I screamed once more. I saw a figure before blacking out and I thought "Maybe it's an angel, but I can't go there." and everything was gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Beast Boy's pov:

I heard a scream from where raven followed the new mysterious guy. And my first thought and first word was "RAVEN!"

"Robin I'm going over there." I shouted but it sounded like an order.

"Fine just be careful" Robin said recovering from a hard blow.

I took off with new-found energy. I told myself "It wasn't Raven, the voice was too low." But then I my heart dropped. I heard a second scream and although she doesn't do it often I recognized it immediately. It came from an old jam factory and I busted in through an old window receiving many cuts, but I don't care my secret crush for years is in there and then I saw it. It looks a classic werewolf about 6 feet tall and he was covered in blood. The blood was fresh blood that came from a now not moving Raven. That's when I lost control and all my emotions were set free.


	3. What is the plot?

**A/N: Hey guys I have to do short chapters because of bed and school. But winter break is coming so I may be able to write more. As for how often it depends on how busy i am i think i will post every other day so i can make longer chapters. Thanks for the support. Now on with the show. P.s i do not own the titans and if I did Raven would be with Beast Boy.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Last time on A Ravens howl:

_It came from an old jam factory and I busted in through an old window receiving many cuts, but I don't care my secret crush for years is in there and then I saw it. It looks a classic werewolf covered in blood. The blood was fresh blood that came from a now not moving Raven. That's when I lost it._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Normal pov:

At the site of Raven being slaughtered by the werewolf Beast Boy lost it and turned into the Beast (see the beast within for reference). Beast Boy charged and started battling the werewolf. Both matching blow for blow equal in strength and speed.

Mean while with the titans.

"Slade its over. Why are you doing this, whats your plan?" Robin yelled in his normal obsessed self.

"My, my robin the stress is truly getting to you. My plan will be unfolded soon... but feel free to keep guessing."

Loud growls heard in the back ground.

"That's my cue, follow if you want but it's up to you." with that Slade took off and the Titans followed.

The Beast and the werewolf were still battling it out, Raven's tattered form was not moving, and Slade was watching from the rafters.

"Alright that's enough." Slade said and let out a sharp whistle and disappeared with the werewolf following like a obedient pup.

The Beast started to follow but decided Raven was more important.

The rest of the Titans showed up only to see Slade gone and the Beast protecting Raven.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg ran up only to be cut off by the Beast daring them to get closer.

"Beast Boy it's us your friends." Robin said daring to get closer.

"Robin all he cares about is protecting Raven." Cyborg said with concern.

"May be we can reason with friend Beast Boy."

"its worth a shot. Beast Boy, we know you're in there, please we need to get to Raven. If we don't she will die. You don't want that, do you?"

The beast stared at them than at raven.

(insides Beast Boy's head)

"Ravens in danger turn me back so we can save her."

"why should I with this power I could find another."

"We both there is no other person like Raven. What if I let you out more if you give me control."

"Hmm… why should I?"

"Aren't you tired of being stuck inside me without much freedom. I promise if you give me control of this form I'll use your power."

"Fine but the second you betray me I will be free and it will be your fault."

(Back in the real world)

The Beast slunk down and turned back into the green form known as Beast Boy.

"Starfire quick get Raven back to the tower and prep her for emergency care. Me and Cyborg will get Beast Boy and be there soon."

"Right." And with that she took off with Raven carefully held in her arms.

"Robin, my sensors say that the grass stain is fine just needs some rest."

"I'm more worried about Raven."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Back at the tower.)

Beast Boy and Raven are in the med room. Raven was taken care of and is now in her healing trance, while Beast Boy is sleeping from his over use of the Beast. The Team is now just waiting for them to wake up.

"So when will friend Beast Boy and Raven admit their feelings for each other and become the 'couple'." Starfire said in her normal ignorance.

"I know it's so obvious that they like each other. Everyone can see it but them. Kind of like you and Rob. Isn't it?" Cyborg teased.

Robin and Starfire blushed and started to stammer. "Oh I think I heard Silkie call to go on a walk." Starfire said and flew out of the room.

Robin said to quickly change the subject "Why don't we get some sleep. Cy is there a way to hook a sensor to our communicator to let us know when they wake up."

"Is there anything that I can't do? Man I did that a long time ago." And with that the last of the conscious titans left to get rest.

Raven pov:

When I started waking up I noticed that I was still alive, but it felt like I got hit by a truck. As I started coming around my senses were on over time taking in my surroundings. The sounds of breathing and machinery, but the smells where worse, rubbing alcohol, motor oil, hair gel, mustard, wild animals, and… Blood. I freaked and jumped out of the bed I just noticed and ran for the door.

Normal pov:

The alarms on the communicators started going haywire.

"Robin, Star, Ravens up but her adrenaline is high. It looks like she is heading for the roof. We need to stop her." Cy said in a panic.

"Right, let's go." Robin said in his usual authority.

They reached the roof just as Raven got half way across. Luckily she was slow from just waking up and she took the stairs instead of the elevators and short cuts.

"Raven stop!" Robin shouted.

She turned and they could see in her eyes a look of pure terror. Her eyes turned black and a few plants and windows burst. Raven dropped to her knees with her hands over her ears. The Titans started to come closer but were pushed back by a vortex of dark energy which then surrounded Raven.

"What do we do we can't reach her." Cy said.

"We have to stop her before she blows up the entire city."

"Thank you captain obvious."

"Unless this Captain of obviousness knows how to save friend Raven I suggest we focus."

In all the commotion they didn't see a figure enter the scene or hear another alarm go off. A Green streak ran pass them and manage to get pass the vortex.

Inside the vortex:

Debris and broken glass flew everywhere. Beast Boy slowly pushed himself towards Raven that is in the center of all this power.

"Rae! Please stop Rae. Please look at me." Beast Boy said in such a calm and commanding voice Raven turned and saw him, her eyes turned to normal. In her eyes now were scared tears escaping her eyes that she was holding back for so long. Beast Boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight, warm embrace.

"Please don't leave me." She pleaded.

"I won't I promise. When things calm down we need to talk."

Raven couldn't believe this goof ball of a hero had grown up to be this mature young man who was holding her now. She looked up and passed out in his arms.

The others decided it was a good time to step in.

"How'd you do that man?" Cy said

"Instincts to tell you the truth, although there is a problem."

"What is it friend Beast Boy?"

"… I can't move."

Raven and Beast Boy were both settled back into the med wing which wasn't easy. Raven wouldn't let go of Beast Boy and if he had a choice he wouldn't have let go either. So after getting them in a bed and situated the team went to bed for some well deserved rest.

**Guess what, i'm not done yet this is only the beginning. Stay tune for more of my story and I promise as I go on it will get better. Thanks for the support :)**


	4. What am I?

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I made a change to the last chapter if you want to read it. Its not a Big change but I changed it to where Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg didn't see what attacked Raven. They only saw slade running away and the Beast guarding Raven.**

Last time on A Ravens Howl:

_She turned and they could see in her eyes a look of pure terror. Her eyes turned black and a few plants and windows burst. Raven dropped to her knees with her hands over her ears_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Normal pov:

"So is Raven going to be ok, what happened exactly?" Beast Boy ask still holding Raven and Raven holding him

"I don't know she just ran to the roof and was freaked. She's all healed and her broken ankle healed faster than her normal healing speed. My scanner says she fine, even above fine. I think she was just scared that whatever attacked her was still after her."

"I think you should get some rest, as well as us. Do you want us to move Raven?" Robin came in asking.

"Nah she's fine and this way I can keep an eye on her in case she freaks again."

"Alright, but if you try something to her I will come and hurt you in so many ways-"

"Got it Cy, please you think I would do that?" He said with his normal cocky grin.

"Just don't do anything and try to get some sleep. If you need anything just call us." Cyborg said before reluctantly leaving.

"Gosh she's so pretty when she sleeps. It's not like her to freak like that. I wonder if she was infected by the werewolf. If she was she must have been freaked by her enhanced senses. Boy I know how that feels. Man I feel like I could sleep forever." And with that Beast Boy was out.

Normal pov:

Raven woke again and her senses were still wild. She tried to bolt again but a pair of strong arms held her down.

"What's wrong with me" Raven said as she started to cry. Raven only then realize Beast Boy was holding her and comforting her. Raven covered her ears and breathed through her mouth but the sounds and smells were everywhere. "Beast Boy I'm scared."

"Shhh. It's ok just let it out. You got to get use to the new sense. Calm down or your powers will go crazy again-"

"What do you mean again?"

"Well you woke up before and ran for the roof and freaked. Buts that's all expected when you get new senses." Beast Boy said nonchalantly.

"That thing that attacked me that was a werewolf wasn't it."

"I'm afraid so."

"So that means I may have been infected."

"Maybe but I'm not sure yet."

"Does anyone else know yet?"

"Just you and me I don't think the others saw who attacked you but I'm not sure I was umm, you could say in a different state of mind."

"You don't mean…

"Ya the Beast came out."

"Idiot. What if the Beat had hurt anyone?"

"But he didn't. Besides we made an agreement that if I use him more often he will give me control."

"Well its over now."

And they sat there in silence enjoying each others company.

Ravens pov:

'I think I was infected I feel different, and my senses are stronger. I guess studying them when I was in Azarath came in handy.' I told myself. 'But Beast Boy can't know. I'll have to hide the memory of the werewolf but ill have to be careful about his agreement with the beast.'

"Heh, you know whats funny?" Beast Boy said in his normal joking voice.

"what?"

"We both have a Beast inside us now."

"Beast boy I already had a beast inside me."

(Note: this all is many years after the "The End" episodes.)

"Oh right, I forgot."

"How could you forget me almost destroying the earth?"

"Cause you didn't."

I felt my cheaks get a little warm and was thankful that someone had put a new cloak on me so I put my hood up.

Another few moments of silence passed. 'Come on Raven you have to do this. It's now or never.'

"Beast Boy I want to let you know I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"Do what?" he said in a scared voice

'Great I scare him' "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I look through the memories of the pass few days and was really careful to change the parts with the werewolf to images of him in his human form with claw like hands.

I looked up to him after I was done and he had a blank look on his face.

He shook his head and repeated "sorry for what?"

"For laying on you. I bet you had unpleasant rest."

"Nah, its cool I actually got some good sleep."

"Do know why we're here?"

Well the first time was when we were battling Slade and the minion guy with bag lady nails

(no offence to bag ladies everywhere) who almost killed you, but I stopped him. And the second time was when you freaked from what Cy said was you didn't know we had stopped him."

'Good it worked he doesn't remember anything.' "Ya that's it. Hey you look hungry let's go get something to eat."

"You offering food, are you feeling ok?"

"Ya, but I need to eat to help refill my magic."

"Alright. Hopefully I can beat Cy to the oven before he makes… Meat. Yuck"

At the sound meat my mouth started to water. 'Great another side effect of the lycanthropy. What am I turning into?'


	5. Questions lead to anger

Chapter 5

**Hey guys as you know it is getting even closer to winter break so that means 1st semester finals. (yay -_-). So with all of the studying i am doing means i won't have a lot of time to write. But i will write don't worry. It will take me a little while longer than a few days. Just keep checking and i will keep writing. Thanks for your time and keep with me. :)**

Ravens pov:

Me and Beast Boy went down for breakfast, when we got there, Cyborg was already at the stove cooking his meaty meal.

"Awww. He beat me to it."

"Well maybe you should give meat a chance."

"Dude you know I probably have been half those animals. Maybe you should give tofu a chance."

"How bout no."

And with that they started their normal argument like the past few days were nothing. 'If only they knew.' I told myself as I grabbed my cup and started on my tea 'Maybe I have something on a cure in my books.'

"Morning team." Robin Said walking in with Starfire not to far behind.

I grunted while the others said their greetings. I was left to my thoughts and tea.

'You should tell them.' Knowledge said.

'I don't know what if they don't like us?' Timid said quietly

'Come on you need to be like me' Said Brave in her confident self.

"How bout you all just shut up." I yelled.

"Um, sorry we didn't mean to be loud." Robin said

"Not you… oh never mind. What were you talking about?" I said

"We were asking how your feeling, but I guess you still feel bad."

I grunted not wanting to say any thing.

"How's your cuts and slashes. I see your ankles better." Cy said with concern.

"I haven't had the chance to look at my cuts, but my ankles all better. Its strange broken bones usually take a week for me to heal." I said 'Maybe a feature from the infection. Then again may not have been infected. I guess we will see this full moon.'

"Who was that guy and what was his powers?" Robin said back to business.

"He didn't talk much and I don't know his powers." I lied

"I think I remember something about him." Beast Boy said.

I panicked a little before he went on saying "Ya, I think he had claws instead of finger nails. Maybe another one of Slade's experiments."

"Maybe. He must have been pretty strong for Raven being taken down like that."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" I snapped.

"Nothing, I was saying he was probably really strong that's all." Robin said quickly

"So your saying I'm weak now. Thanks."

"That's not what I sai-"

"I bet you all think I'm weak" I said and stormed off to my room.

Normal pov:

"Raven wait." Beast Boy shouted

"Friend Beast Boy I think we should give Raven some space. She is under a lot of stress." Starfire said.

"I never called her weak… Did y'all?" Robin said

They all shook their heads. "We never would." Cy said.

"Were friend Ravens eyes always violet with specks of red?"

"No. we need to keep an eye on her."

'Raven it's not like you to keep secrets anymore. What's wrong?' Beast Boy thought worried for his forbidden crush and closest friend.

At Raven's room:

'What's wrong with me? I need to take a trip to nevermore. I guess before I should check my cuts. On my arms and legs I had no cuts, scraps, or bruises. When she looked at her back and shoulder is when it scared her. She had a giant scar from her left shoulder to her right side, she then looked at her right shoulder to see scars that looked like a bite mark. 'I guess it's a good thing it didn't bite my arms or legs.'

She went to her dresser and pulled out a silver and gold box lined with purple gems. She opened it and took out a mirror, or better known as a portal to where only few have gone.

Her mind. She concentrated and the normal raven popped out and pulled her into the mirror.

Inside nevermore:

"Hello Raven we have been expecting you." Several voices said together.


	6. Answers in the meetings

Chapter 6: Answers in the meetings.

Last time:

_"Hello Raven we have been expecting you." Several voices said together._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Raven it's been so long!" Happy said running up trying to give Raven a hug only to be rewarded with a glare.

"Lets get this over with…" Raven said in grumpy mood.

"Well Rage has gotten harder to control she needs a guard at all times."

"Great. Do you know how to keep my senses in check?"

"You know this we or you studied it on Azarath."

"That's why I came here for your help."

"Then lets get to it you may be here over night. Although I think you should see this first."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With the other titans:

"Ok team we need to figure out what's wrong with Raven before Slade comes back. Has she been acting strange lately?" The boy wonder said with more authority than concern

"Well friend Raven did seem a bit more distant today."

"She seemed like she had a lot on her mind" Cy said agreeing with Starfire.

"Dude did you see her eyes?" Beast Boy said

"Ya, they turned red. Maybe Rage is trying to take over again?"

"No, if that was happening she would have the four full red demon eyes. These seemed like the violet was being cracked, like something was trying to escape. Rage would turn her demon looking like last time." Beast Boy said a little to defendant.

"Hmm. This is weird. Maybe Slade poisoned her." Robin said

"He was with us the whole battle." Cy said "Unless his apprentice did it."

"I don't think so. If he did Beast Boy would have been infected." Robin stated.

"Hold on I think Cy has a point. I don't remember much because of the beast but I remember that they were pretty evenly matched. I think he didn't get the chance to poison me. My brain feels like it remembers something important but it's locked away or something." Beast Boy said.

"Well we need to figure this out and find a cure we need the team at 100% just in case Slade comes back." Robin ordered.

"Dude maybe you should think like a friend instead of a leader." Beast Boy snapped. "This entire time you were thinking of Slade and how to beat him. Did you ever consider how Raven feels about this? What if she's dying? We know this isn't like her." With that Beast Boy stood up and stormed off. Beast Boy didn't know where he was going, but his feet did. When he looked up he was in front of Ravens room. Beast Boy hesitated but knocked on the door.

"Hey Rae. It's me your favorite grass stain." Beast Boy said. "Please if you need to talk I'm here for you." He put his ear to the door, and all he heard was silence. He slumped down to the ground and leaned against the door. "What's going on Rae?" He pleaded as he dozed off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In Nevermore:

"Raven you really need to see this." Knowledge said.

"If its Rage you want me to see than I know she will be as enthusiastic as ever." Raven grumbled.

"I don't think she…" Knowledge said only to have the last part said something so quiet even with Ravens heightened senses she didn't hear it.

Knowledge and Happy led Raven a little while in to a cage guarded by Brave who was carrying a spear and Sloth who was picking her nose.

"Brave, Sloth." Raven greeted

Brave nodded while Sloth belched and said "Sup me, got any food?"

"Any ways, Raven look in the cadge." Knowledge said focused on the task at hand.

Raven stepped forward to get a better look to see something that she expected but was still shocked never the less.

What she saw was a werewolf similar to the one she fought (or attempted to fight) in the cage circling like its watching its prey. This one was brown with streaks of silver in its fur, with bright red eyes. On the floor of the cadge was shreds of black and grey clothes.

"Is that-?"

"Rage? No that's is or was… Timid."


	7. Timid Or Wild

Chapter 7: Timid or wild.

"Raven let me explain; we were just hanging out like normal. Me reading, Sloth sleeping, Brave practicing martial arts, Happy and Love talking about Beast Boy-"

"Wait what was that part about Beast Boy?"

"Honestly Raven you know what I'm talking about we are you we know what you know. Anyways, Rage was chained to her rock pouting as normal. Timid being her kind self offered Rage some food. Rage being herself snapped about how she was immortal, and didn't need food, and how she will one day rule Nevermore and the world and that Timid will be the first one to be slaughter. We were about to step in when Timid stood straight up and started to growl. Her eyes turned red and she snapped and turned into what you see in the cadge."

"That can't be Timid. What happened to her? Where`s Rage."

"Rage is at her rock with Love, and I think your infection is getting worse as it comes closer to the full moon or the more you're angered. From my guess she changed not too long ago. Did you get angry or threatened earlier?"

"…"

"What?"

"I may have snapped at my friends."

"Even Beast Boy?" Love croaked

"Yes." Raven said bluntly

Love burst into tears and ran off yelling "How will he ever forgive us?!"

"I see I think when you snapped Timid did and she was forced to turn into that Beast, so we had to lock her up. Without Timid you don't have a balance over Rage. If you are provoked without Timid Rage could get out or worst, you could transform before the full moon."

"How long until the full moon?"

"About a three week."

"Did you find any cures?"

"No."

"Any symptoms to watch out for?"

"Let's see… Your hair will get longer luckily only on your head, your nails will get longer, your teeth will sharpen, you already experienced the senses, you will be angered easier so you'll need to meditate more, and you will get craving for meat. You`ll start wanting rarer meats, the less uncooked the more appealing it will be."

"Great. Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Well it's been a long day. If you find anything let me know. Thank you, all of you for your help."

Several byes were heard as well as a howl and a grunt from Timid and Rage. Raven closed her eyes and felt the familiar tug and was back in her room. Where she sat on her bed and started to cry.

Outside Ravens room:

Beast Boy was woken up by the sound of soft crying. A sound he hasn't heard since before the prophecy in the middle of the night, that came from the room closes to his. That very room he was in front of now.

"Raven? Rae please let me in." He said knocking on the door again.

He heard some sniffling and footsteps coming towards him.

"What do you want?" Raven asked opening the door.

"Rae I know you were crying so you can put your hood down."

Raven sighed and put her hood down. "Why are you here?"

"To check on you. You can call me your prince, or Romeo. Whichever one you want." He joked.

Raven cracked a smile. After a long pause she said "Listen I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Gosh love owes me one…" Raven whispered quietly, but not quiet enough.

"What?"

"Um… I want to say sorry about earlier when I snapped. I've been under a lot of stress since the battle with slade. My emotions are being torn apart inside me. It's complicated. But its late I don't want to keep you up longer."

"Um.. ya I guess. Listen I'm just down the hall if you ever need to talk. About anything at all just let me know."

Another awkward pause. Somehow Beast Boy and Raven had gotten close and was face to face Inches from each other's lips. Before they were about to kiss both of them backed up and stuttered their good nights and went to their separate rooms.

Ravens pov:

'Beast Boy has grown so much. He has become a gentle man.' Raven thought as she was lying on her bed.

'Did you see those green eyes? Can you say dreamy?!' Love chimed 'Why didn't you kiss him?'

'You know that's not in my character.'

'It's in mine. I'm you I know what you want. I bet you can feel what he wants, after all you are an empath.'

'Shut up' Raven said rolling over for little did she know a restless night.


	8. Tears and secrets

Chapter 8: Tears and secrets.

Ravens Pov:

I was in a wooded area. I can hear birds chirping, I can hear a running stream that was nowhere in sight. Finally I smelt something, it had a limp and it wasn't too far away 'How do I know this?' I asked myself.

I crouched down and started stalking. I looked down to see paw like hands that was a dark forest brown with streaks of purple. 'Wait that's not right and since when do I stalk?'

I looked up and a slowly got closer to the smell. Before I knew it I pounced on what I figured out was a lost girl. She screamed and tried to get away but because of her limp and my speed and agility I caught her.

I bolted upright. I could taste the blood in my mouth. 'The dream was so realistic, oh God I hope its not a vision' I thought through sobs.

Normal Pov:

In Best Boy's room he could hear sobbing and can smell tears. He jumped out of his room and went to Ravens. Her room was locked so he morphed into a lizard and crawled under. He morphed back and ran to Raven who was crying on her bed.

"Shh… Its ok, it was just a dream." He said holding her.

He held her out for a moment to see a scared crying Raven. Her eyes were purple with cracks of red in it. "It was so real." She choked.

"Its ok I'm here." He said with her in his arms as they lay down. "Seems like I've been cheering you up a lot haven't I?"

"Ya." She said in her normal monotone voice now calmed.

"Alright I'll be going back to my room now." He said reluctantly but he respected her space.

"No wait." She squeaked. "I mean stay if it's ok with you."

"Umm… ya I don't mind." He said crawling back next to her.

She climbed into his arms and soon she fell asleep. Soon the happy green boy followed her. Raven was out but in the back of her mind a little voice was cheering that their lover was in their arms sort of.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In an old abandoned factory:

Normal Pov:

"All of my plans are falling into place." A voice of pure evil said. "The love story was not planed but who doesn't like a good Romance?"

A grunt was sounded next to him. "Of course with that collar on you will think what I want you to. Did you get Ravens DNA after you infected her like we planed?"

The boy who was the same age as the Titans held out his hand which was covered in drying blood.

"Good the collar can control the wearer if they were a k9 or in your's and young Raven's case a werewolf. All I needed was a sample of DNA and her changed. Now all we have to do is wait for the opportunity, which will be soon after the full moon which is drawing near. Go put the sample into the other collar and go chain yourself we don't want you to get out now do we?"

The young teen walked to the spare collar. Inside his head he was battling for control. 'Come on don't let him control me. Break free. I know we never got along but you don't want to be controlled for ever do you?"

'With Slade I can be free. I could break free if I wanted but I'm causing chaos and I can show my or our true selves.'

'I don't want to hurt her. She is to special to me.'

'It's too late for that. She will be like us now.'

'Raven I'm so sorry. I don't think slade knows our history, just yours of coarse your past the dooms day part aren't you? I'm sorry I didn`t stay' He said to himself before the collar locked away the human side of his brain.


	9. Full Moon

Chapter 9: Full moon

Normal Pov:

Almost three weeks had passed. Along with Ravens thirst for meat her attitude and nightmares got worst. She stayed in her room and hardly talked to the other Titans. When she did she would snap and leave. She never ate until late at night so she can feast on meat with out judging comments. It was now the night of the full moon. Raven was scared and still couldn't find a cure. Her hair is nearly waist length and her nails are now pointed along with her teeth.

Raven's Pov:

'What am I going to do. I can't transform here or I will hurt my friends. If I go out there's a chance that I could hurt a civilian. I can't chain myself in my room or the other may see me what am I going to do.' I thought pacing the roof.

"Rae are you ok?"

"It's Raven and ya I'm fine Cy."

"You don't look like it." He said as I got an idea.

"That room you put me in during the end of the world incident, is it still there?"

"No you blew it up, why?"

"Ugh, no reason." I said before phasing through the roof to my room.

I just landed when I heard a knock on my door. "What is it." I yelled.

"It's me Beast Boy, can we talk?"

"Fine" I said in a monotone voice. I walked over and let him in. We both went and sat on my bed.

"Raven, we know something is wrong. We all are worried. Just talk to us."

"I wish I could. But I can't"

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything, I won't think of you any less." He pleaded.

'You should tell him. You trust him.' Love said.

"I can't" I said sternly to both voices. "Now please leave I have to meditate."

"I'll leave. Raven after all of these years, after all we have been through and your closing up again." He said before closing the door.

"Beast boy… I wish I could tell you." I said as a tear rolled down my face.

Normal Pov:

After Beast Boy closed the door he turned into a fly and crawled into her room to see Raven shed a tear before meditating. Beast Boy was going to spy on her to see what she does.

Hours of nothing but meditating and a small nap, Raven had done nothing. It was getting later when Raven started paceing around her room nervously. Beast Boy looked at her clock that said 10 pm.

Ravens Pov:

'What am i going to do i feel the time getting closer'

'According to these books from Azarath transformation starts at 11:00' knowledge said

'Great i have an hour what am i going to do.'

'Your plan of the safe room was desperate and failed and obviously its to late for chains or asking your friends to build you another safe room is also obsolete. I say you need to find a place for you to change without any people around.''

'I guess your right. I better leave now before its to late.'

Normal Pov:

Raven nodded to her self and phased out her window. Beast Boy turned human and had to open her window to follow her and took off in hawk form. If it weren't for Ravens distracted mind she would have noticed him a long time ago. But luck was on Beast Boys side. They flew for a while.

'Where are you going Rae?'

They flew for about ten more minutes. When Raven finally landed in a clearing in a wooded area. Beast Boy landed and changed to human form.

"I'm so scared" Raven said out loud

Beast Boy was about to say something out loud when he remembered he wasn't suppose to be there.

'Raven it will be ok.' All her available emotions said in unison.

Beast Boy was starting to feel a tug at the back of his mind, like he was trying to remember something.

'Rae whats going on.'

Raven looked up and stiffened. Her form froze and crumpled. Beast Boy was about to run to her when he stopped as memories of the incident reformed in his mind. He froze watching in fear. Not fear of danger, but fear for his love.

Raven started screaming in agony as all her bones slowly broke and reformed, her skin and muscles shaped to match the form of her new bone structure. Fur started growing as her form started to finish changing. She had brown fur with slight purple highlights, she had red eyes had nothing but lust for a hunt and blood.

"This is whats going on."

Raven got up and howled to the moon. She sniffed the area and turned towards Beast Boy and started walking towards him.

Beast Boy looked into her eyes to only see deep red. She got closer and Beast Boy was about to take a step back when he remembered his vast knowledge of wolves. Rule one when challenged don't back down. She got closer and started to growl.

"Raven snap out of it, it's me Beast Boy" From the look of her face he figured out she had no control. 'I can't leave her like this. What if someone found her,or worst what if she found someone. I only have one choice'

With that he changed in to the Beast. (A/n: My version of the beast is that it has more k9 in it) Like they had agreed he was in control. 'Excellent' he thought.

Raven jumped back and growled more the locked eyes both refusing to back off. They came up with a silent agreement that neither one is in charge but if there had to be a alpha it would be Beast Boy.

They took off running at incredible speeds that no human could keep up with. The ran and jumped and played like they owned the forest and at that moment they did. They stopped at a stream to get a drink when a smell crossed both their noses.

'Its a deer, and it's injured.' He could tell Raven was interested and his own instincts were going haywire to 'I can't, it'd be wrong.'

'But your not Beast Boy now. You are a mighty Beast, king of the forest and strong hunter You could do what you please.'

'I told you i was in charge' Beast Boy snapped

'I know i agreed to the terms but i remembered you agreed to take in considerations of my advise.'

Beast Boy pondered it over. Soon his instincts and growling stomach won over, and with the help of the fact Raven took off he joined in on the hunt.

They worked as a perfect team. They stalked their prey and with a silent signal they cornered the deer and finished it. They took their time feasting on deer. When they finished Raven howled with joy of the hunt and Beast Boy couldn't resist and howled too.

They looked up at the moon and Beast Boy noticed that the moon was almost gone he looked to Raven only to see her form crumpling and changing back to normal. On the ground laying where the werewolf once stood was Raven out cold in tattered clothes. Beast Boy turned to human form and sighed. He fell to his knees and soon was out too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In an abandoned Factory: "The full moon has passed the wolf venom has bonded her DNA. My plan will soon unfold." Slade said laughing maniacally as a young broken form whimpered in the back ground.

'Raven...'


	10. Romance cut short

Chapter 9:

Beast Boy woke up from good sleep and remember the night before. Raven started to stir so Beast Boy jumped up and ran behind the tree. 'I can't tell her i know... not yet.'

Raven woke up feeling better than ever. She sat up and her spirits were shot down emediatly. She looked at herself, she was in the woods with tattered clothes and blood on her. She jumped up and looked around. Blood was every where.

'Guys does anyone know what happened last night?'

'No we were all locked away like you.'

Raven started to panic. She could still taste the blood of her prey in her mouth.

"What have i done. I thought no one was around. What will i do, what will i say." She said freaking out.

Beast Boy had been biting his tonge watching her. He wanted to hold her and tell her what happened.

Raven was freaking out more and more every second. Her eyes slowly showed cracks of red. A signal Beast Boy had learned was a sight of transformation.

"Raven calm down." Beast Boy said finally walking out.

"Beast Boy I can explain."

"No need. I followed you last nig-"

"You did what!?" RAven yelled her eyes cracking more

"I followed you and when you started transforming my memories started coming back. Thanks about that." Beast Boy said sarcastically "Anyways i didn't want anyone to find you or you them so i transformed into the Beast to keep a watch on you. The blood you see is blood of a deer."

"Thanks. You shouldnt have followed me. Come here I need to erase your memory again."

"No, no more hiding i've had enough of you keeping secrets. I followed you because i care for you more than just freinds."

"Beast Bo-"

"No don't interrupt. Friends are for telling each other stuff when it gets tough. I want to me more than a friend to you."

"Beast Boy. I'm sorry I didn't want to be alone again. When i joined the team i didn't have friends, but now i do. I was afraid to tell y'all."

"Rae, I would never turn you down. Not even for all the tofu in the world." He said with his cocky grin.

"Way to ruin the moment."

Beast Boy leaned in.

"Is that blood on you teeth."

"Um... maybe."

"Did you hunt to?"

"Well... You did, i was hungry, and my instincts were crazy..." He didn't even finish before he kissed her. She was hesitant at first but relaxed. They parted for a breath.

"So does that mean were a couple or what."

"Not in front of people but I guess. We need to go home before the other get up."

"Lets fly." He said taking off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They got to the tower and showered before anyone got up. Raven had noticed her hair stopped growing and was now at her mid back.

"I should cut it." she said grabbing scissors. She cut just at her neck. She hid the hair and put the scissors up before leaving to join the rest of the Titans.

"Hey Rae, good to see you." Robin said looking up from his newspaper.

"Ya, I was a bit under the weather." She said grabbing her kettle and tea.

"Friend Raven, did you grow your hair?"

She grabbed the back of her hair to find it grew back to her back again.

"I wanted a change i guess."

"Looks good."

"Thanks Cy." She said as she took a seat next to Beast Boy.

"Do you see that?" Cy whispered to Robin.

He nodded.

"So any villans today?" Beast Boy asked smiling at Raven

"Nop-" Robin started before the alarms started blaring.

"Great job Beast Boy." Raven said smirking.

"Focus guys it's Slade again."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello Titans nice to see you again." Slade said

"Shut it Slade what do you want."

"Oh Robin always to the point with you." He said attacking.

They fought like normal Slade barely winning. Beast Boy knocked him back as a rhino.

"Nice Beast Boy." Raven said flying by

"Alright kids meet a new playmate." Slade said whistling.

"Its him again." Robin said evaluating the scene.

"You know what to do" Slade said.

They attacked as one. The apprentice knocked Raven away from the rest of the group.

"Why me?"

He grunted and stared with a empty glare. He tackled Raven but she side stepped. It and blasted him.

"You will pay for what you did to me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy said realizing what happened.

"That is not for you to know." Slade said.

"Why are you after her the end of the world is past."

"She didn't tell you? Oh what fun." Slade said "I guess it could of been any of y'all, but fate isn't kind to Raven is it."

"What happened to Raven?" Cy yelled

"You will know soon." Slade said running to the other fight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

Raven turned to leave when she was hit from behind and knocked down. She was pinned down and in pain because the mysterious man was pressing where she was slashed across her back wich was still sore.

'I can't get up. I'll have to enter his mind.'

She calmed her mind and proceeded to enter his mind.

She heard a faint voice but it was so quiet it stood out before it faded.

"I'm sorry Raven this isn't what i wanted."

"Who are you?" She asked before being forced out.

"Hello Raven." Slade said leaning down. "Ah the rest of your friends are here to see my plan unfold."

The Titans ran up as Slade pulled out a collar and place it around her neck.

Raven tried to get it off but it was stuck.

"Now behold!" Slade said pressing a button activating the collar. He than pressed another button wich sent electricity through both young teens under his control.


	11. Clash of the Beasts

Chapter 11:

The two young teens withered on the floor with pain. The Titans stared in confusion.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled running forwards.

"I wouldn't do that." Slade said with a smug voice

"Cyborg whats going on?" Robin asked

"I don't know but what ever it is it's because of those collars."

"Ahhh. Very good Cyborg. Now what?" Slade said laughing "You can't touch it. Over 1000 volts of electricity are pulsing through their bodies. They only are surviving because of their, how do i say this... their DNA"

"What is Slade saying?" Star fire asked.

"Beast Boy knows. He's known for a while now haven't you."

"What does he mean Beast Boy?" Robin asked all eyes now on Beast Boy.

"Doesn't matter you will find out very soon." Slade said turning to the two teens crying out in anguish as they started morphing.

The Titans stared in shock as their team-mate and family started changing into a monster they haven't seen except in movies. Beast Boy knew what was coming so he just closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face as his beloved secret girl friend screamed in pain from transformation and the electricity still moving through her.

As soon as it started it all stopped. The two young werewolves got of the ground and sniffed around. They found each other and growled each ready to pounce at the moments notice.

"Enough you both are my slaves." Slade said "Attack the Titans!"

Both werewolves howled and took off at unimaginable speeds towards the team. In a blink of an eye the Beast was holding them both back barely.

The Titans were still staring in shock as the Beast held both werewolves at bay. The werewolves bit and clawed at Beast Boy. He threw the brown wolf with purples streaks across the room and hit her to the ground, he ran back to the other wolf that was jet black with blue and red eyes and held him down with all his might. He snarled at the Titans.

On cue they snapped into action. Robin and Star fire went to hold off Raven while Cyborge analyzed the werewolf Beast Boy was holding down.

The werewolf snapped at Cyborge but Beast Boy bit his arm and continue holding him down.

"Hold on B I almost got it." Cyborge said hacking into the collar.

With success the collar popped off leaving a werewolf transforming back into the mysterious apprentice out cold on the ground.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(while Cy was working on the other werewolf)

"Please friend Raven i wish not to harm you." Star fire pleaded

"Star she has no control. Focus don't let her scratch you."

Robin kicked what would have injured any opponent but Raven was to quick and caught his kick and delivered it twice as hard sending him into a wall near by. Star fire charged in and sent a volley of bolts at Raven. who dodged all but one.

Raven got up and growled. She lept for Star only to be intercepted by a green foe. He held her down and snarled at each other. Cyborge came over and started repeating the process as before with the same luck.

But instead of turning back to human Raven flipped Beast Boy off and knocked Cyborge across the room.

"Her collars off but she's gone feral." Cy said wincing as he got back up.

The Beast got back up and stare Raven in the eyes. Raven pounced and Bit Beast Boy hard in his right shoulder.

He whined in pain and hit her off.

'Beast Boy there is no way of beating her even with my power.' The Beast said giving him advice.

'Than what do I do?' Beast Boy asked dodging another blow. 'I can't continue long with this wound in my shoulder.'

'Your friend is right.' Another voice interfered.

'Who are you?' Beast Boy asked

'I am a ally. Thank you for helping me. If i had more strength I would help but I have been trapped so long i can barely even hold the conversation. Listen even with your version of power you don't stand a chance with the mood. Do you truly love her?'

'She is my mate and you can't have her.' The Beast snapped

'Shut it. Yes, I love her more than anything or anyone.' Beast Boy said

'I since she values your love too, use it to your advantage. I can't talk more, go now you know what to do.'

Beast Boy looked across the room at the young teen who nodded before passing out. Raven charged and Beast Boy side-stepped and changed back to human.

"Beast Boy are you ok?" Robin asked limping over.

"Not yet." Beast Boy said holding his shoulder.

Star fire took flight with star bolts at the ready.

"No, I can do this!" Beast Boy said wincing as he slowly walked towards Raven.

"Raven, you know me. You helped me so many times in the past. You help me get control of the Beast, you helped me get over Terra." Raven snapped at the name. "Terra wasn't even special to me. There is only one girl for me. She is my mate and first true love... Raven I love you please come back to me." Beast Boy pleaded with tears rolling down his cheek.

Raven stared at him for a moment. Her red eyes meeting his green. Her eyes flash violet and she grabbed her head. Howling and growling in pain at a unseen battle between Raven and her will.

Raven slouched on the floor and slowly took the form of a human. Her tattered form laied motionless on the ground. She was in her uniform but a hole was torn on the back revealing the scars on her back.

"Looks like were done here. Wait where's Slade?" Cyborge said.

"I guess he bailed when things started turning in our favor. Beast Boy that was amazing... Beast Boy!" Robin said noticing the green teen on the ground passed out from pain and blood loss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

At the Tower:

Raven's pov:

I woke up but refuse to open my eyes or pay attention to the world around me. 'Why is it that when I wake up im always in pain.'

'You've felt worse.' Brave quipped

'I'm so sorry Raven I couldn't controle myself.' Timid said crying.

'It's fine. I see your back to normal.' Raven said.

'It seems that after your last battle Timid turned back. I would be weary, she seems to transform when your angered, or the moon is near.' knowledge said butting in.

'How did I get here all i remember is fighting Slade, and a lot of pain.'

'Thanks to our Beast Boy you were helped before you could hurt anyone else.' Love said in a dream like voice.

'Wait anyone else what happened?'

'We don't know you better ask them.'

Raven tuned into reality but refused to open her eyes just right.

"How is she?" Beast Boy asked

"She's fine. Why didn't you tell us what happened to her." Cy replied

"One it wasn't my secret to tell, and two she kinda hid the memory for a while."

I bolted upright imediatly as a flash from the battle before flashed through my mind. It was me biting Beast Boy.

"Relax everything fine." Cy said holding her down with the help of Robin.

"But i bit him. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, im more of a monster than before." I said looking at my knees.

"No your not and he's fine. I was about to tell y'all"

"But what if he was infected too."

"Like i was about to say he wasn't infected. His animalistic DNA prevented him from it. It will only leave a very slight scar."

"What about the other guy." I asked just remembering him.

"He was controlled by Slade. Slade invented a collar that controlled k9s or werewolves to be more specific. He was forced to change you so Slade can control you too." Robin said

"So where is he now?" Beast Boy asked sitting up

"He has been resting, like y'all, for a couple of days. He's been tied down just in case of emergencies. He was worst than both of y'all combined. Being controlled for that long was not good for his body and mind."

"Did you figure out who he is?" I asked looking over at him. I felt something in my mind like i knew him before. It's not that I was put into a memory lock spell it's more like i knew him with out meeting him.

"He wasn't in any of our data bases. Not even a trace. Either he's really good at staying on the down low or he's not from around here, and by here I mean Earth."

"Friend Raven, why didn't you tell us about being a werewolf?"

"Ya, we could have found a cure."

"There is no cure." I said sadly. "especially not now."

"We could have helped you with the first transformation. Make sure you didn't hurt yourself or others."

"Beast Boy beat you to it." We retold how I was infected and the event's of the first full moon.

"So that's why your nails and hair grew out."

"My nails are now controllable but they stay pointed a little, as for my hair it won't grow more and it can't be cut without it growing back."

"Wow, you went through a lot. I think y'all should rest and if your up to it you'll be released tomorrow." Cy said before turning off the lights after the others out.

As soon as the other were well gone. Beast Boy got up and limped over to Ravens bed.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked with a smirk. "We still are going out right?"

"Yes you idiot." I said moving over. We laid face to face not saying anything. I noticed his shoulder bandaged.

"Sorry i bit you wasn't in control."

"Hey ladies have done worst. I have an important question to ask you Rae."

"What is it?"

"Do you have fangs too?"

I opened my mouth and let him see.

"Sweet we're fang buddies." He said doing a little dance only to be stopped when his shoulder refused to allow him to do it.

"Shut up and kiss me you foo ." I said leaning in for passionate kiss. We stopped for a breath and both passed out from the pass battle.

_A/n Hey guys in case you are wondering this is not the last chapter. I still have one or more before my story is completed. Stay tuned and hopefully all unanswered questions will be answered._


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12:

Normal pov:

A week has passed since the battle with Slade and everything was starting to settle down. Except for the lone figure in the infirmary.

"All right titans I called this meeting for Cy he says hes got news on our guess." Robin said sitting down next to Star fire.

"As you know that guy in the infirmary was under control by Slade. I scanned his brain functions to see he was imprisoned for almost an entire year. He is practically brain-dead. I think it's for the best we put him out of his misery."

"No!" Raven said jumping up.

"Ravens right, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to stop Raven from losing control." Beast Boy said agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Ya but if it weren't for him Raven wouldn't be like this." Robin chimed in receiving death glares from the couple.

"Listen guys, it's weird but i think i know him. I can feel that we know each other with out actually meeting." Raven said staring them each in the eyes.

"The only way to settle this is a vote." Robin said "All in favor of him being put down."

"Cyborg, Robin and Star raised their hands.

"You to Star." Raven said with hurt in her eyes.

"Listen Rae it's us doing him a favor. One he may not even wake up and two he hurt you." Cy said not backing down in the slightest.

"But im ok. I was already a freak before whats a little more gonna change." She yelled storming off.

"This is so not cool guys." Beast Boy arguing back. "He was not in control, he didn't mean to. You forgave Robin when Slade blackmailed him."

"It's not the same." Robin said

"Oh it's not the same... because you're the leader and your part of the team. I joined this team because we all were not normal. Now we get a guy injured, who save out lives, but is put on death roll because he "Might" not wake up." Beast Boy finished before walking off to find Raven.

"Friends i do believe we should give him a little more time."

"I'll give them two hours."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

'Raven please settle down timid is getting violent.' Brave said with a grunt.

Raven walked into the infirmary and looked in a mirror to see her eyes turning red. She stopped took a few breaths and calmed down.

'Thanks.' Brave said

Raven walked over to the teen laying unmoved for almost a week.

"Who are you? Why do i feel so connected with you?"

The form below her laid still except behind his eyelids movement was found.

"Your alive! I can save you." She put a hand on his head and a hand on his chest.

"Azarath metrion zinthos." She activating her healing powers repairing any damage to his brain. If she had tried and he really was brain-dead it would have killed her. That small movement of his eyes proved she could.

Beast Boy walked in right as Raven collapsed. "Raven are you alright, what did you do?" Beast Boy said barely catching her before she hit the ground.

"Im fine just help me up. I wasn't to see if it worked."

They both peered at the boy. He started to stir, his eyes slowly opened and his eyes focused on Raven. "At last I found you my sister."

"I/You have a brother?" Raven and Beast Boy said in unison.

"I would like to explain more, but if it's ok with your boy friend here i am starving and i can hardly move."

"Beast Boy help him up to the living room I'll get some food. Do you have any request?"

"Meat, bread, and some water please." He said leaning on Beast Boy for support.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

After he was settled down and had eaten his fill of meat and bread. He took sips of water as Raven filled the rest of the team of the events that just took place.

"So here we are and he is about to explain him self." Raven said looking more pale than normal weather it's from the lack of energy or from fear of what she will hear.

"Right where to begin..."

"How bout a name?" Robin said not sitting down since the other teen came into the room.

"That is a good start. My name is Henry. As i told Raven and the green one, I am Raven's Brother... Twin brother to be exact. We share the same legacy. Our father is the late Trigon and our mother the late Arella murdered by our father. Trigon came to Azarath and threatened to destroy it if he didn't get a bride. He chose our mother and forced her into marriage. Of corse Raven probably told y'all about that."

"She may have not told us the full story."

"Any ways he wanted to have a girl so that if she wasn't the portal he could start the process over and if she wast the portal she would probably be less powerful than him. If it was a guy born he would be stronger and less of a chance to be the portal. Out mother gave birth to twins, us, on Azarath. She begged the monks to hide me for if Trigon knew he would have killed me. I received a worst fate. Four years after our birth Trigon was told of my existence and sent a demon out to kill me. That demon was a werewolf under his power. I was left alone that day with a monk because mother had to take care of some issues. The were wolf came in and slaughtered the monk who cared for me. He than turned and bit my arm." He said rolling up his sleeve revealing the scars. "Mother came in and tried to beat the beast her self. She manage to injure it enough that it ran off never to be seen again. She was furious and went to see Trigon about this only to be killed in front of a very young Raven. Who ran away. I was told of this matter after i healed from the bites. The monks banished me for i became more demon than human and I took the opportunity to find Raven. I located her here on earth but lost her location. I grew up here on earth forced to be changed on the night of the full moon. I went from foster home to foster home being moved because of difference and anger issues. When i became fifteen I was in the farthest north of Canada and heard the news of the prophesy beginning I ran away and worked my way here i was a quarter of the way when it ended when i started getting hunted by hunters. I was forced to hide for a couple of years when i set off again. I found Slade when i was asking around for y'all in this city. He told me to follow him when I was forced to a dead end he put the collar around me and that's all I remember before y'all saving me." He finished looking at each teen. "Of corce i wanted to meet you under better circumstances and he allowed me enough brain function to watch my body transform you. Im so sorry."

Raven looked at him and looked around. She felt the emotions of each team member. Star fire even wiped a tear. It was to much for Raven so she put her hood up and silently cried only two people in the room knew but they let her have her moment.

"Henry I felt our connection when we met at the factory, but i didn't understand what it ment." Raven said giving him a hug.

"Well a friend of Raven's is a friend of mine." Beast Boy said putting his hand out. "I'm Beast Boy and i am dating your sister.


	13. The End?

Chapter 13:

Important after done reading the story look at the bottom.

"What?!" The other Titans said in unison.

"You idiot we weren't going to tell them yet."

"Opps."

"Beast Boy i felt your relationship for my sister. We have the same powers except she feels emotions while i feel relation ships. For example you all think of each other as little siblings although some feel more to another than others. Raven and Beast Boy feel each other as lovers." He said as Beast Boy and Raven blushed. "The Bird boy and the red-head want to treat each other as lovers but was afraid of telling each other." This received a similar blush from this couple. "And finally the robot man feels for-"

"Ok we get it." Cyborge intervened.

"No tell us. He's already spilled enough beans." Robin said still blushing.

"The one you call Cyborg is in love with one who is not here but i believe she takes after a bee."

"You like bubble bee?" Beast Boy laughed "Wait till I tell her."

"If you tell her I'll tell the others about you and Rae."

"I don't car-"

"I do care so shut up and sit down." Raven glared.

"Sorry."

"Ha ha, you really do treat each other like lovers." Henry laughed.

The couple blushed hard.

"Enough about us what are y'all going to do. Never mind" Beast Boy said seeing Robin and Star kissing and holding hand while Cyborg went off on an "Important phone call."

Time skip: (a day)

Normal Pov:

'It's still hard to believe that i have a brother' Raven said meditating as the others played volley ball.

Unlike Raven, Henry is more outgoing. Henry is what Raven wishes to be like.

Henry came over to Raven. "You sure you don't want to play it could be me and you on a team we would destroy them." He said with a soft but mysterious grin that showed his pointed teeth.

'It's hard to believe he is a werewolf.' "I think I'll pass." She said turning back.

"Henry watch out!"

Henry turned only to get a face full of volley ball. The impact whacked him off his feet.

"Henry are you ok?" Raven said helping him sit up.

"Well if I didn't have brain damage then I do now." He said with a weak grin.

"I'm in."

"What?" Henry said looking at me

"The sport I'm in." I said with a small smile.

"They are so getting creamed." Henry said getting up.

"DO you know how to play?" Robin asked

"I know the basics."

"I'll be on Ravens team."

"No Beast Boy, I wasn't some bonding time with my brother."

His ears drooped as he picked up the ball. "You serve since you have less people."

I turned to give it to Henry who denied it. "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and went to the back line. I threw it up and put as much strength as I could into the hit. It was an ace that they didn't even move for.

"Wow, Rae you got power!" Cy said.

I got the ball again and served it slower so we can have a challenge. We hit it back and forth before I setted it to Henry who spiked it down the middle. It went on like this for awhile and they only scored once because Beast Boy turned into a gorilla. I was about to serve the finale move when a dark portal appeared in the middle of the court. Only two people on earth can do that, and we both weren't doing it the only other way is for a Azarathian to come here.

I set the ball down and put my hood on, then took a couple of steps back. This wasn't going to be good.

The darkness faded leaving a boy a year or two younger than me and Henry.

"I bring news."

"What is it?"

"I think we need to take this into private chambers he said eyeing the rest of the team."

Henry started walking away and the boy followed.

"Who's that?" Beast Boy said walking over to me.

"A squire from the kingdom of Azarath." I said looking down.

"Why would a squire come here?" Robin said

"I better go join them." I said phasing through the ground trying to avoid the question.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I knocked on the door and entered to see Henry sitting and the squire standing.

"At last the princess is here we can get to business."

"I told you before I won't be your princess."

"We know but the next in line passed and next is Henry and you. Henry can't do it because of his... Uh condition." He said meaning the werewolfism.

"Um... About that."

"I was infected as well, just recently."

"How could this have happened werewolves are extinct here." He said

"The reasons are not important. How are we going to fix this." I said

'I found a cure.' knowledge said

"Where." I answered back out load.

"We didn't say anything."

"Not you."

'I found a cure a couple of days ago.' Knowledge said continuing what she said before.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier." I said

'Between the battle with Slade, your brother arriving I couldn't.'

"What about before."

'You were busy playing and I didn't want to ruin the moment.'

"What ever where is it."

'You won't like it. The only known cure is high in the forbidden mountains of...'

"Spit it out already."

'Azarath.'

I paled. "Thanks." I said turning to the other.

"Knowledge found a cure." I said to Henry ignoring the squire.

"Where."

"Azarath."

"Perfect you can go there get the antidote and become the next rulers of Azarath." The squire said.

"Wait you said rulers, as in two."

"Well yes since you both are twins, not experienced, and not married you will share the throne."

"No." I said.

"Don't think of your self think of the people. The council commands that you both must rule until they see fit."

"Henry do something."

"I can't."

"They exiled you once, what makes you think they won't change their minds."

"You said it your self. There's a cure, we won't have to live under this curse. The only way to get the antidote is going back to Azarath." He said with pleading eyes.

I looked down and thought about it. "Give me a couple of days." I said turning.  
_

_**A/N: Hey guys this is the last chapter of 'A Raven's howl.' But fear not I am continuing the series with my next story 'The cure on Azarath.' So stay tuned and I may have it up soon, but until then if you like Fairy Tail check out my other story 'Lucy's inner beast.'**_  
_**Thanks for the support and I won't let you down in the next book.**_


End file.
